pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
PE Visión/Canal 15/Archivo 1
King:Bienvenidos a King Entertaiment Television, donde uno se entretiene y se aburre(?. Vamos primero con Hot RanKing(?). Hot RanKing Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png Primero que todo, traeremos extravagancias a este programa,con un estreno, de LadyCopycat Gaga, con Yoü and I.Rueden ahora ewe Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png Por razones de flojera del escritorcensura, el video se pasara despues de la media noche, en ese caso, vayamos a un corte comercial(?) Comerciales King: Por problemas con la PC(picazon de culo) principal del estudio,pasaremos a nuestro siguiente programa,la pelicula estupida,musical y de borrachera...**musica de suspenso** Last Friday Night(T.G.I.F)!! despues de otro comercial(? Siguiente comercial Archivo:Buneary_NB.gif: Chiqui chiqui chiki chi, te lo recomienda Colgate(8)(?) compren nuestra crema dental colgate, que para eso me pagan,carajo Informacion de ultimo momento King: Por problemas con la PC(picazon de culo) principal del estudio,pasaremos a nuestro siguiente programa,Los Pitufos,disfruten su pelicula y no se pongan azules. Los Pitufos Pitufina: Dont cry to me,if you loved me Pitufo Valiente: You would be here with me You want me Pitufo Cocinero: Confine me Make up your miiiiiiiiiind Pitufo tontin: Should I let you fall Lose it all So maybe you can remember yourself Can't keep believing Pitufo anonimo: We're only deceiving ourselves And I'm sick of the lie And you're too late King: Bueh, en resumen, los pitufos le cantaron la cancion al centro de rehabilitacion mas cercano,cantaron varias parodias etc y ahora vamos con la transmision de **tambores** K.Y.O.T.O!!! K.Y.O.T.O Tara..rara...rara...rara.... (En el patio de la absurda escuela) Julie: Buenas Noticias Kyoto... Mandy: Alguien ha comentado en mi blog?(se va corriendo a mirar su blog) Julie: No...bah, para que hablo si ya se fue? (Risas pregrabadas) Alan: Dinos Julie, no hay nadie loco aqui que te interrumpa... Julie: Bien... Alan: Y con nadie loco, me refiero a....nadie.. Julie: Si gracias Alan... Decía.. Alan: Y el que se atreva a interrumpir... Julie: Si...les iba a decir... Alan: Y si es que... Alice: Podrías callarte ya Alan? a nadie...le interesa lo que tu dices asi que Kallate Ya O Te Obligo (Risas pregrabadas) Julie: Gracias Alice... Alice: De nada amiga... Julie: Como les decía.... Alice:..Y te doy las gracias, Julie, mi buena amiga, desde el fondo de este corazón que le pertenece al rock.. Julie:(Se pone roja)ME VAN A DEJAR HABLAR SI O NO!!? Todos: Si... (Risas pregrabadas) Julie: Bien, he conseguido que Kyoto Motel se presente en el festival de Rock mañana en la tarde.. Todos:(Se ponen a celebrar y saltar)Tres Hip Hop por la mejor manager del mundoo!!(Caso real x3) Julie: Aww....no tienen que... Todos: (la levantan)Hip Hip...Hooop...Hip Hip..Hoooop... (Suena la campana para entrar a clases)Riiiiiiiing(x3) King: Que clase tenemos? Saur: Historia con la profesora Amajo.. MoGo: Pues vamos ahora que ella se puede enojar Alice: Y si nos pone a recoger papeles como la ultima vez? Julie:(Aun sostenida por todos)Eh... Podrían bajarme? Alan: Corran! (Todos se van corriendo y dejan a Julie tirada en el piso) (Si quieren seguir leyendo el programa, vayan a Aqui ewe Hot RanKing Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png En unos segundos,empieza el ranking,disculpen las molestias eweU **segundos despues** Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png Bueh,debido a que la PC(Picazon de Culo) se acabo, venimos con Yoü and I de Lady Gaga, disfruten el video ewe, 10: Yoü and I-Lady GaGa thumb|300px|right Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png seguimos con... on the floor, de pitbull con jlo xd 9: On The Floor-Jennifer Lopez Feat Pitbull thumb|300px|right Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png seguimos con... where them girls at de david guetta feat nicki minaj y florida ewe, disfruten 8: Where Them Girls At-David Guetta Feat.Nicki Minaj & Florida thumb|300px|right Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png: vayamos a un corte comercial xd Comerciales Kyoto Motel: Vean K.Y.O.T.O!!! Solo por King Entertaiment Television y disfruten de nuestro ultimo EP Reborn Fin Comerciales Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png: Bueno,seguimos con... The Lazy Song de Bruno Mars! disfruten xd 7:The Lazy Song-Bruno Mars thumb|300px|right Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png: Sigamos con Last Friday Night(T.G.I.F) de Katy Perry, disfruten ewe 6: Last Friday Night(T.G.I.F)-Katy Perry thumb|300px|right Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png: y llegamos al top 5, que empezaremos con monster de paramore xD 5: Monster-Paramore thumb|300px|right Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png: y seguimos con Walk de Foo Fighters xD 4: Walk-Foo Fighters thumb|300px|right Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png: y vayamos al 3, con Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5 Feat Christina Aguilera! 3: Moves Like Jagger-Maroon 5 Feat Christina Aguilera thumb|300px|right Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png: y vayamos con el 2, What You Want de Evanescenceen mi opinion,debio estar en el 1 ._. 2:What You Want-Evanescence thumb|300px|right Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png y terminemos con...Skyscraper! xD 1: Skyscraper-Demi Lovatothumb|300px|right Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png y futuramente vendremos con la encuesta, ustedes decidiran cuales seran las posiciones! y tambien nuevos ingresos al Ranking, que pasen buenas noches xD Encuesta ¿Que cantante deberia subir?(el que menos votos tenga baja posiciones del RanKing) Evanescence Maroon 5 Paramore Katy Perry Foo Fighters Demi Lovato David Guetta Bruno Mars Lady Gaga Jennifer Lopez ¿Que cantante deberia irse del RanKing? Evanescence Maroon 5 Paramore Katy Perry Foo Fighters Demi Lovato David Guetta Bruno Mars Lady Gaga Jennifer Lopez